Submission and Requisition
by Katanagirl16
Summary: A Barricade/Mikaela AU-'07MV story. Goes along with my story "Submitting, and Why It Ain't So Bad" When Starscream captures Mikaela, Barricade is caught between his past and who he is now, will he make the right choice? Or will everything go wrong?
1. Dangerous Freefall Part I

Disclaimer: I own . . . nada, zilch, aka NOTHING. Except for Lycia, she is mine.

A/N:This is now separate to my other TF story "Submission, And Why It Ain't So Bad". "S,AWIASB" is now an AU to this AU. . . feel free to PM me for clarification.

Various extras for this story (which can be found on my profile page) include:

pictures, and FAN ART!! please go check it out!

Baricade's POV._ Lyrics_ are from Breaking Benjamin's song "Breath". I think that song really fits them. Try listening to it while reading.

Prompt: Barricade/Mikaela Banes/beloved

xXXXx

She was such a tiny little thing. Any wrong move, any misjudgment of strength, and he could crush her delicate body. Yet she was with him, she wasn't afraid.

It was so different, so much_ bette__r_ that his old life. When he was a Decepticon, life was about pain, how much hurt could be doled out, even amongst themselves. Fighting was all he knew, then he met Mikaela . . . something about her had changed his entire life.

He had been filled with confusion and discord, but when Starscream captured Mikaela . . . he finally realized what his life had been missing.

But he remembered with morbid clarity those early days . . .

XX

_I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head_

XX

"Barricade! We have a little guest come to visit us, why don't you show it to it's 'quarters'." the Decepticon Air Commander turned leader snarled, entering their current base of operations. He held tightly in his clawed hand a fleshy femme.

"Yes, Lord Starscream." said the smaller black and white mech, he grabbed the fleshy roughly, his claws scratching her.

"It will be your responsibility." the seeker turned and headed to his quarters.

Barricade dumped the fleshy unceremoniously in a cage, "Well, well . . . if it isn't Megatron's killer's little bitch." he smirked evilly at the femme, who crawled as far away from him as she could, her back pressed against the cold, steel bars of the cage.

"Don't worry . . . we're not going to hurt you . . . yet." He laughed darkly, motioning Frenzy over, ordering "Clean it up! It's filth disgusts me." He crouched, watching, waiting.

Frenzy slipped between the bars of the cage, sidling up to the fleshy. "N-no m-move fle-fleshy!" the girl fearfully complied while the little 'con looked her over, he chirped soothingly while bandaging her arms and torso. Then Frenzy slithered back between the bars, climbing up Barricade to sit on his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams flesh-bag." Barricade mocked, turning and leaving. Shutting the heavy door behind him, leaving Mikaela alone in the darkness.

"S-she hu-hurt bad, 'C-cade." Frenzy warbled as they walked a deserted hallway. "Why should I care?" Barricade snarled, angry at the world.

"U-used to pr-protect f-femmes, re-remember?" Frenzy reminded him "That was a long time ago, I no longer hold that position." Barricade growled, unhappy at having been reminded.

"S-she fe-femme too!" Frenzy protested.

"That is nothing more than a disgusting human, and you'd do well to remember it!" Barricade grabbed Frenzy off his shoulder and flung him, but the little 'Con rolled, taking no damage.

"O-oath la-last f-forever 'C-cade!" Frenzy said unhappily "Y-you f-forget?"

"No." Barricade growled, stalking away. Wanting to be left alone.

XX

_I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win_

XX

The days passed, the fleshy began to look worse and worse, though the long cuts she had, had healed. Barricade suspected that Frenzy had a hand in that. However, she grew thinner from lack of food and stress. But what did he know of humans?

Starscream was more often gone than not, out on patrol or looking for other surviving Decepticons. So Barricade took the opportunity to watch the fleshy. Today she sat, her legs pulled up to her chest, chin on her knees, sad eyes watching him as he openly stared.

"What do you want with me?" she half-whimpered, tear stains covered her face.

"Lord Starscream will deal with you flesh-bag." Barricade turned, leaving her alone again.

Alone so he didn't have to see the light leave her eyes.

XX

_So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please_

XX

"Barricade! Bring the fleshy!" Starscream was angry and needed something to take his frustration out on. "Of course, Lord Starscream." Barricade said tonelessly. He snatched the femme out of her cage, deposited her with Starcream then . . . left. Trying to block out the sound of her screams.

She underwent such torture at least once a week. Always coming back covered in bruises and blood. Frenzy would tend her, giving him reproachful looks all the while.

One day Mikaela came back in worse shape than usual, and Frenzy was furious "T-this c-can't ke-keep h-happening 'C-cade! Sh-she'll die!"

"Just . . . clean her up, Frenzy." Barricade turned, but he didn't miss the dead look in the human's eyes . . . or Frenzy's murmured "U-used to ca-care."

Frenzy and Mikaela almost missed his whispered "I can't care anymore . . ."

XX

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
'Cause I will be the death of you_

XX

Barricade was watching the little femme again. But his optics were unfocused, unseeing, as he remembered. Before he was a Decepticon, he had been a Guardian, a protector of femmes and their sparklings. He had made the decision to join the Decepticons, and his knowledge of the femmes had been used in Megatron's mass genocide. He had foolishly told all, and so lost everything.

All guardians had a spark connection to femmes, and he had felt every single one of their deaths. Had he been able to, right then he would have joined the Autobots, but once one joined Megatron, it was for life.

He remembered the feeling in his spark, feeling each femme raped, tortured and murdered. And he couldn't do _one__ thing_ about it. When he'd finally got free, he ran to the no-fighting zone . . . where he collapsed among the mangled bodies.

It was all his fault, they should never have been murdered. But he couldn't get out, couldn't get free . . .

He'd sworn to protect femmes, but did the human count? He wasn't sure anymore, and didn't know what to make of his life . . .

XX

_This will be all over soon  
Pour the salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in_

XX

Barricade was alone in his room after another of Starscream's 'visits' with the femme, when Frenzy stalked in, a pissed look on his face. "'Cade y-you h-have t-to h-help her!"

"Why? What's the point? Everyone I've ever cared about has been killed, I can't anymore. I can't deal with the pain. Just leave me alone Frenzy." he felt . . . drained, empty. Why couldn't they leave him alone?

Frenzy shook his head sadly, "Y-you changed 'C-cade, Lycia w-would not ap-approve." he turned and left, leaving a shocked Barricade behind him.

Lycia . . . his especially favorite charge, she was beautiful, the color of mother-of-pearl and chrome, the sweetest little femme ever . . . Megatron had 'taken care of' her personally, and Barricade had died inside that day.

XX

_So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please_

XX

A few more weeks went by, Starscream now called for Mikaela almost daily. Her screams would permeate the base, until there was nowhere he could go to escape them.

But, he just couldn't bring himself to do anything, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe . . . the memories plagued him, he wished he could just forget, forget everything. Get out . . . escape . . .

XX

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
'Cause I will be the death of you_

XX

Starscream had left, allegedly to patrol. Barricade had found himself wandering into the brig. The little femme lay curled into a fetal position, her clothing soaked in blood. One arm twisted into an unnatural position. She whimpered in her sleep, exhausted and near starved to death . . .

Seeing her like that . . . it awoke something in him, something that had long lain dormant, he knew what he had to do now. He realized his purpose, he had a directive now.

XX

_I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
Realize  
Start hating_

XX

Starscream in a bout of insanity had decided to 'play' with his 'pet'. Frenzy hurried to get Barricade, who was in his quarters, avoiding the seeker. "'C-CADE!!" he shrieked "H-hurry!"

"What's happening?" asked Barricade even as he ran to the command center. The sight that met his optics was one he'd never forget. Starscream had his claws wrapped around the femme's neck, her eyes finally showed emotion, _fear_. Barricade would never forget that look, it was a look of sheer terror, the same look Lycia had worn as Megatron killed her.

"Get your filthy claws off of her bastard." Barricade snarled, lowering into a feral crouch. "Well, well, has the little traitor finally come around? What's the matter Barricade? Feeling guilty?" Starscream mocked, sneering at him. His claws tightened, and then he released Mikaela, flinging her. She hit the wall with a sickening crunch and a scream of pain.

"NO!" Barricade leapt into action, rolling, he crouched protectively over the femme. "You stay away from her. You'll never hurt her again." his voice was dangerous, his optics burned with hatred.

And Starscream . . . Starscream laughed. He foolishly threw back his head and laughed, evilly, a chilling sound. But Barricade, Barricade transformed his hand into a cannon, he shot the seeker straight through the spark, once, twice.

A look of shock passed over Starscream's face before he collapsed with a crash.

XX

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
'Cause I will be the death of you_

XX

Barricade gathered Mikaela's mangled body up in his hands, he scanned her life systems. She was unconcious, her breathing shallow. A broken arm, a broken wrist, a wrenched neck, various cuts and bruises, sprained ankle, and a broken leg.

He walked outside, slowly, holding his hands still. Frenzy perched on his shoulder, emmiting worried chirps and beeps from his vocalizer.

Barricade activated his internal comlink and tenatively sent a private message. To the the only bot he knew might help, there were only three words and scrambled co-ordinates. _Meet. Need Help._

XX

TO BE CONTINUED

xXXx

A/N: this was a really sad chapter for me. Did you like it? I'm not sure if it made sense . . . feel free to ask for clarification. Please review.


	2. Afraid to Trust Interlude I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: the song of this chapter is "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. This is the POV of the mech who Barricade comms.

xXXXx

I had to force myself to meet you, my hope in your return to light long since having evaporated. And it hurts, much more than I ever imagined, human's have this saying, "Fate is a bitch" that well applies here. We're even the same fragging type of alt mode. Guess we're more alike than I thought. Damn . . . I never wanted any of this. If only I could change the past.

XX

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

XX

You were furious when I joined the Autobots, you wanted us to remain neutral, I just couldn't do that. Primus why didn't I listen . . . maybe if I had nothing would have happened . . . maybe you never would have joined the Decepticons . . . why? Why did it have to happen? I could have done something, I _should_ have done something. But I didn't and the femmes are dead. Why did you tell them? What about your bonds? The vows you made? Didn't they mean anything to you? Your betrayal . . . deception . . . now if only I could dare to trust you.

XX

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

XX

You asked me to trust you, then you turned on us all. How does that make sense anywhere . . . It sure doesn't to me. What you did, none will forgive, and probably won't forget either. How could you Barricade?_ Nowhere_ is that deemed right. Did the murder of innocent femmes and younglings mean _nothing_ to you? Because you sure as pit haven't acted like it did! I don't understand you anymore and . . . I don't know if I want to.

XX

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

XX

All these long years of pretending, that you didn't exist, that I don't care . . . lying to everyone around me. My commanding officer, my medic, my bond-mate, my friends. Not even able to confess why my eyes overflow with tears. Why my spark is weakened. I can't do it anymore. I'm not going to be burdened anymore.

XX

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

XX

I wasn't there that day, but I saw the security cam recordings afterward . . . saw your face as they murdered the innocents you betrayed. You got more than you bargained for didn't you? You were a fool. And nothing will change my mind otherwise.

XX

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

XX

I'll admit it, I was scared for you . . . scared _of_ you, scared of what would happen. I was angry and furious and just _so sick of it all. _And then you called me, over our private channel. A com channel that hadn't been opened in several thousand years. You asked for my help . . . and I shall do what I can. But remember this . . . just because I _might_ forgive, that sure as _hell_ doesn't mean I'm gonna forget.

XX

_Because of you  
Because of you_

xXXXx

AN: Yes! Accomplished without revealing his name! Any guesses? Please review!


	3. Afraid to Trust Interlude II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: I'm not sure if this style is understandable to anyone besides me . . . let me know if you need clarification. The _Lyrics _are "How to Save a Life" by The Fray.

xXXXx

_Step one you say we need to talk_

"Listen, I'm not gonna be around for awhile . . . it's nothing . . . don't worry about me." slight undertones of secrecy

"Okay, but you know you can always talk to me . . . right 'Cade?" brotherly understanding

"Yeah, uhuh, well I better be goin'." uncaring, gruff

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

"'Cade, tell me what's going on. . . why can't we just talk anymore?" big brother just trying to take care of his family

_He smiles politely back at you_

"It's nothing you need to worry about big brother." brushing off?

_You stare politely right on through_

"I'm just worried about you." putting voice to thought

_Some sort of window to your right_

Outside the femmes are cooing over their sparklings, younglings are playing together.

_As he goes left and you stay right_

"Look I gotta get back to my guardian duties, and don't you have to report back to your headquarters?" brusque, definitely brushing off.

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

"Well . . . yeah, just . . . be careful, okay?" a hint of worry

_You begin to wonder why you came_

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Get goin' now, ya got yer lapdog duties to attend to." gentle teasing

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

"I don't need your help! Just leave me alone, alright!" angry words spoken in hate

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

"Get away, just go, already!" bitter fury

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

"Why won't you tell me!" pleading

_Had I known how to save a life_

"It's too late for me brother." defeat

_Let him know that you know best_

"I'll help you, but don't expect anything big. I'm not gonna forget and neither will the others."

_Cause after all you do know best_

"Yeah, whatever! Just go, leave me alone." scorn laced with sorrow

_Try to slip past his defense_

"Hey Prime, um, listen. We may er, have a, uh, _guest _in the brig." for once he was nervous talking to his leader

"Really? Care to elaborate?" dryly exasperated

_Without granting innocence_

"I'm not saying he isn't guilty! But he did turn himself in! Just give him a chance! Please . . . for me?" begging, pleading

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

"Your list of crimes can't exactly be ignored Barricade." solemn and resigned

_The things you've told him all along_

"Barricade they don't trust you! What can _I _do!" pleading to make him understand

_And pray to God he hears you_

"Just tell me what I need to do." sighing and sad

_And pray to God he hears you_

"What! Why me?" panicked and . . . afraid?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

"No! No way! I'm not taking care of no human!"

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

"This is it, Barricade. Your last chance. _Don't blow it_." warning, telling him to kill the attitude

_Drive until you lose the road_

"You can go on as you are . . ." warning, telling, but carefully, gently

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

"Or you can forget all former affiliations." a question in his eyes

_He will do one of two things_

"Well if you're thinking I'm gonna join the Autobots . . . ya got another think comin'." a casual warning, telling you not to push him

_He will admit to everything_

"I'm by no means innocent . . . I've committed terrible crimes . . ." tragedy is a way of life for us

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

"I'm not a Decepticon . . . I'm a Guardian. Nothing is gonna change that."

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"Why do I even try with you?" teasing, but gentle

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"It's good to have you back 'Cade." arms encircle, silent comfort

_How to save a life_

"Thank you, for bringing me back . . ." nervous, wanting acceptance

_How to save a life_

"You're my brother Barricade. I couldn't do anything else." gentle reassurance

xXXXx


	4. Dangerous Freefall Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Part 2 of Dangerous Freefall. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the "Guardians" are something I made up, if they really exist, then cool, but I made up my version. Please enjoy.

Cookies to my #1 reviewer, The Jaxter! (huggles) And guess what!! She's made me fan-art!! Squee!!

I'm sorry this took so long to update, my computer had a virus, I had the flu (twice) and my muses ran away, but after watching many youtube vids, I have gotten inspiration to continue.

7/11/09: Slight edit, changed Datsun to Charger.

xXXXx

It was dark by the time he made it to the outskirts of Tranquility, even though he had taken the swiftest route possible. The human femme lay on his backseat, slipping between waves of awareness and unconciousness. Frenzy watched, monitering her condition.

To say that Barricade was worried would be an understatement. First, there was a good chance the femme could bleed to death. And second . . . he didn't know if the other would even show up. He had no reason to trust Barricade, no reason to show compassion towards him.

And so Barricade was somewhat surprised at the single pair of headlights slowly coming toward him. He had expected the other to at least come with backup. The white and black Charger stopped close enough to be out of reach, but not so far as to be unable to speak quietly.

Barricade broke the silence first. His voice low and filled with shame.

"I was a fool. And I paid dearly for it. I won't blame you if you can't forgive me. Slag _I_ don't even forgive me . . . But I need your help. One of your humans is gravely injured."

"Mikaela? You have her? What did you do to her?" the other's voice was surprised, then accusatory.

"Not me personally . . . but I didn't stop it either." Barricade's voice dropped another few decibels.

"What of Starscream?" the other asked warily

"Dead."

"Scorpinock?"

"MIA."

"You know I can't trust you. You'll be thrown in the brig . . ." his voice held a warning tone, letting him know he could run.

"I know, you'd be a fool if you did." Barricade acknowledged solemnly.

"Follow me." the Charger turned and led the way.

A half-hour later they arrived at their destination, tucked up to a mountain was the Ark. The Charger transformed, keyed in a code to open the door and led the way in. Barricade followed with only a moments hesitation.

Barricade opened one of his rear doors and the white and black mech gently extracted the human from within.

"I commed Ratchet, he'll be here to get her." he assured Barricade.

Frenzy jumped out of Barricade, and Barricade transformed.

"Give her to me. And get him down to the brig before anybody sees . . . Red Alert's gonna spaz as it is." Ratchet only spared half a glare at Barricade before gently taking Mikaela. He set off for his med bay, muttering about "fragging police cars".

"Let's go." the other gently prodded Barricade to move.

"Not even going to cuff me?" Barricade asked puzzled.

"You gonna run?" was asked in reply

Barricade didn't deign to reply. Though Frenzy was muttering something from his perch on Barricade's shoulder.

The white and black mech led the way through the corridors, They reached the brig and he gestured for Barricade to enter. The door of his cell clanged shut behind him. Frenzy was placed in another across the isle.

"You know he can get out of there right?" Barricade stated emotionlessly.

"But he won't, will he?" another answer within a question "Just remember . . . I don't trust you, and neither will anyone else."

"Yeah . . . I know." Barricade sat, leaned back against the wall, and with a sigh, shuttered his optics.

XX

Barricade sat in his cell in semi-darkness, listening to Frenzy's quiet trills as he slept. He didn't know what was going to happen.

It was hard, doing this, leaving all that he had known for so long. But he couldn't not change . . . he just wasn't sure how.

XX

Elsewhere in the Ark,

An agitated SIC paced in his office, trying to figure out how to explain the "prisoner" in the brig to his commanding officer.

Ratchet was busily setting bones, wrapping limbs in casts and monitoring various bodily functions on Mikaela.

And Red Alert was just waking up for his shift at the security monitors.

xXXx

A/N: I am so, so sorry this took so long to get out! Please review on your way out!


	5. Starting to Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: So after seeing Revenge of the Fallen (which was SO worth the $13 bucks I spent to see it in IMAX) I have decided that I will only be using a couple ideas from that movie, so no worries about major spoilers.

And there is very, very light slash in this story, like it's only mentioned in passing.

A minor edit was made to Dangerous Freefall II, the bot that Barricade met is a Charger now.

xXXx

Prowl nervously made his way to Prime's office, his intakes cycling rapidly. He would have to just come right out and say it, no dodging around the subject.

He checked his internal chrono, 5:00 am, Red Alert would be just getting to his office, and would be checking his security cameras right about . . . "Prowl!! There are Decepticons in the brig!" now.

Prowl sighed internally, counting to 10 before he answered "Yes, I realize that Red." Prowl stated dryly "I booked them myself."

"Did you catch them spying? Are there more? Why did no one tell me!?" He could hear Red Alert frantically winding back the recordings.

"No. No, and try not to fritz Red." Prowl said "They turned themselves in. I'm on my way to debrief Optimus now. I'm sure he'll talk to you later." Prowl killed the comm connection, having reached Optimus' office. He keyed in the door code and slipped unobtrusively inside.

"Prowl, something wrong?" asked Optimus amusedly, watching his second in command's antics. "By the way, is there some reason Red Alert's comms are being blocked?"

"Yes. There is, actually." Prowl said starting to pace the room "Earlier this morning, I received a private comm from someone I hadn't expected to ever hear from again. Not in that fashion anyway. So, I took a chance, and met with him."

"This is a personal matter then? Don't tell me you're cheating on Jazz?" Optimus asked disapprovingly.

Prowl shot him a dirty look "Yes. And of course not!"

"Well you're not explaining very well." Optimus replied in his defense.

"It was Barricade. He requested my help, and I went. He brought Mikaela with him and he and Frenzy are now in the brig, awaiting your judgement." Prowl said quickly, not looking at his commander.

"This is a personal matter _how_?" asked Optimus, rising from behind his desk.

Prowl looked his Commanding Officer right in the eye, and told him what he'd told none before "He's my brother."

"I see." replied Optimus, exiting his office "Can I contact Red Alert and tell him he needn't contact me every three and a half seconds now?"

"You need my permission?" asked Prowl blinking, as he followed his taller counterpart.

"It_ is_ your brother." Optimus reminded him "I'll be in the med-bay, I want Ratchet's opinion on Mikaela. You have half an hour."

"Point taken Sir." Prowl replied, heading to the brig.

XX

Barricade looked up as footsteps neared the brig, then looked back down as the door slid open. Prowl, of course. Who else would it be?

Prowl stopped in front of his brother's cell, looking down at his slumped form "Optimus wants to talk to you, he'll be here soon. I'll help you, but don't expect anything big. I'm not gonna forget and neither will the others. This will not be easy."

Barricade looked up at him, a dark look in his optics "You think I don't know that?"

Prowl shrugged, a gesture he had picked up from the humans "This is it, Barricade. Your last chance. _Don't blow it_." Prowl told him warningly.

Barricade sighed, looking away "Whatever."

XX

"_No_, no fragging way. I _will not_ join the Autobots." Barricade snarled angrily, how dare they even make such a suggestion, he started pacing his cell "Look, I realize I am by no means innocent in all this, I committed terrible crimes, but I already have a faction, granted it's a long forgotten about one, but it is legitimate. I'm a Guardian, we were a secret group, created not long before the war started, we were to protect the femmes and sparklings from anything and anyone."

"So you would know then, where our families are?" asked Optimus, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I could find them if I could get a strong enough signal out." replied Barricade "Doesn't mean they'll be there to find though."

"Barricade, what do _you_ think you deserve?" asked Optimus, changing the subject quickly.

"Whatever punishment you choose, I'm sure will be more than fair." Barricade said guiltily.

"Very well." Optimus stated "You have two options, for the first, you will be fitted with a transformation block and would be staying in the brig for quite some time. If you choose to take the second option, you will still be fitted with a transformation block, but you will be given access to a Pretender frame and will be assigned as Mikaela's guardian. You have twenty-four hours to decide."

XX

When Mikaela came out of unconsciousness, she lie still, listening to her surroundings, not knowing if she was safe or not. She lie on something soft, and she felt warm, but it could be a trick.

"I know you're awake." a male voice next to her spoke, she liked that voice, calm, soothing, but with a hint of danger and darkness "You're safe now, Mikaela. You're in Ratchet's med-bay. Please don't move, your body is still healing."

"What happened?" asked Mikaela hoarsely, her throat dry.

"Here drink this." a cup was presented to her lips and she drank the cool water within.

"Thank you, but how did I get here, and why can't I see." Mikaela was able to talk easier now, and she was curious.

"You were . . . rescued. And Ratchet covered your eyes so they would be able to adjust to the light better. I can take it off if you wish." he did so with out her asking, and she opened her eyes, finally able to see him for the first time.

He was handsome, naturally tanned from the sun, black hair just long enough to brush the top of his dark sunglasses, he wore a black leather jacket, a black tee shirt, black jeans, and she couldn't see his feet, but she had a feeling his shoes were black too.

"Who are you?" asked Mikaela softly.

"My name is Barricade, I have been assigned your guardian." He replied carefully, making calming motions with his hands.

"You rescued me, didn't you? I remember . . . I thought it was a dream." Mikaela said slowly, thoughtfully "Why do you look like that?"

"I'm on probation, until I prove myself trustworthy I am not able to transform my true body. The form I am occupying now is a Pretender. It has it's uses." He walked over to the wall and pushed a red button.

"What was that?" Mikaela asked, looking around now, she realized that they were on top of a transformer sized table.

"A signal emitter, it lets Ratchet know that you're awake." he replied, sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"How long was I out? And is my dad okay? Does he know?" Mikaela asked worriedly.

"You were in a coma for three days." answered Ratchet's voice "Your father is fine, he never even knew you were missing, Arcee is impersonating you." he started running scans over her "You are healing fine, I actually used you in an experiment."

"What kind?" asked Mikaela warily, shooting a glance at Barricade, who was gazing off into nowhere, looking bored.

"I used one of the Allspark shards to heal you." replied Ratchet, ignoring Barricade "It worked perfectly, your body is now functioning at 100%."

"But, what kind of backlash will I have, remember what happened when Sam touched one?" Mikaela burst out worriedly.

"Yes, but Sam wasn't injured." Ratchet replied, ending the discussion. He looked at Barricade "Your repairs have been made, along with the changes you requested. I still want another twenty-four hours of observation for her. And please _try_ to keep Frenzy away from Red Alert and the twins." he stomped out muttering "If I have to hear Sunstreaker whine about his slagging paint one more fragging time . . ." then the door slid closed and they couldn't hear his growling anymore.

"He got loose." Barricade said by way of explanation.

"Joy." Mikaela replied sarcastically. "Do I have to stay here for another day?" she asked plaintively.

"Yes," replied Barricade "but you can get up and move around if you want."

"Ratchet didn't say I could." Mikaela protested.

"Didn't say you couldn't either." He pointed out.

Mikaela stood slowly, getting her bearings, before pacing the table "So why did Optimus make you watch me."

"He didn't make me. It was an option." Barricade replied, watching her traverse the table "And it gets me out of the base a lot."

"I knew you were using me." Mikaela stated, peering over the edge of the table "Wow, the floor is way down. Why do you look different?"

"It would seem odd if you were seen with a police car, would it not?" Barricade replied, coming to stand beside her "Do you like it?"

"You look good in red and black." Mikaela decided "So why are both of you in here again?"

"I'm hiding." replied Barricade smirking.

xXXx

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! And don't worry, Barricade hasn't changed overnight, he still will have issues to sort out. Please review!

Pictures of both Barricade's Pretender form, and his new car form are on my profile.

And would anyone want to read about the antics of Frenzy, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Red Alert?

Just let me know, because I can so totally do that for ya'll.

And about the whole "Ratchet using a shard of the Allspark to heal Mikaela" it just super sped up the healing process, so she's okay in a few days, instead of a few months.


End file.
